warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Forest
Welcome to the Dark Forest, where evil cats go when they die. They are at constant war with StarClan, and are constantly preparing and training living warriors or apprentices to fight on their side. Beware your faith with these corrupt cats...... Allegiances Former Leaders Lionstar: A golden tom with red eyes. Leader of the Dark Forest. Roleplayed by: Ferneh Deadstar: huge Light grey tom with a bushy tail, very big black paws, sharp claws, shredded ears, and big, piercing, Blood chilling icy blue eyes. Like the Brokenstar of the Dark forest. Roleplayed by: Stormeh. Training: Thunderkit Clawstar - A muscular, broad-shouldered, silver she-cat with freezing, piercing, stunning, green eyes. Rped by Crystal. Former Deputies Breezefoot: A black-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayer: Ms ds nerd Shadefur: Black Tom with amber eyes, Roleplayer: Mossnose Blackheart- 'a bulky, ragged fured black she-cat with a flat muzzle, thorn sharp claws, a fang that sticks out of her mouth, scars that cris-cross her pelt and face, and unusual orange eyes that chills the blood. ''Roleplayed by: Stormstar '''Birchstripe - handsome, black tom with a large white stripe along his side. He has muscular, white legs. Roleplayer: Whiskers Tigerscar- tom with an unknown description. Roleplayer: Rowan Former Medicine Cats Dappledfeather - a fluffy, long fured white she-cat with gray and tan tortioshell over her fur, brown dapples all over her body and face, a flattened muzzle like her mother, and piercing pastel blue eyes. Roleplayer: Stoem!!!! Risingfeather: A slender, pretty, short-furred black she-cat with ice-blue eyes. Roleplayer: CH Berrytail: white tom with a black face and tail. Roleplayer: Bluedawn Herbpetal: black and white she-cat with blue eyes. A lost StarClan cat. Roleplayer: Beebs Former Warriors Silverfrost: A silver-and-white she-cat with gray eyes. Roleplayer: Rainfacestar Foxfang: A white-and-brown she-cat. Roleplayer: Silverwhisker Razorclaw: A muscular, gray-and-white tabby tom. Roleplayer: Chinapro2000 Darkshade : Dark gray tabby tom with green eyes. Roleplayer: Nadia Warmpelt: Brown, almost black tom with bulging muscles. Roleplayer: Stormeh Ravenfang: Jet-Black she-cat with icy blue eyes that can look innocent but usally are angry and fierce. Roleplayer: RaVeNfAnG 00:13, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Shadowslash- Gray and black tabby tom with sharp, piercing green eyes and large muscles, and long claws. Rped by Moss Clawslash- Huge, extremely muscular, dark gray tabby tom with bright orange eyes that have a scar over them, but he isn't blind. Role-played by: CH Glimmershadow silver she-cat with jet black paws and blue eyes. Roleplayer : ''Ash'' ''I'm ready to PARTY'' Mousedash - gentle, light gray she-cat with warm, amber eyes. Not meant to be in the Dark Forest. Roleplayer: Whiskers Slashedface- mottled blue-gray she cat with scar running from left ear to right jaw Roleplayer: (talk) 03:29, December 7, 2012 (UTC) 'Fogface '- gray tom with amber eyes. Roleplayer: Bbun Former Apprentices Dirtpaw: A black she-cat with white paws. Most feared. Roleplayer: Firestar1122000 Scourgepaw: A black tom with one white paw. Dirtpaw's mate. Roleplayer: Firestar1122000 Trainees Warriors Thunderfoot - a very large, very muscular, strong-built snow white tom with huge jet black paws, huge hooked claws, a strong muzzle with multiple scars, a bushy, long white tail, and big, blood-chilling, piercing icy blue eyes. He bares a striking resemblence to Deadstar and is the Recarnation of him. Is being trained to rule all of the clans for the Dark Forest. Roleplayed by: Stormeh Smokeheart - a jet-black tom with mint green eyes. Roleplayed by: Stormeh Loonface: white and black tom. Roleplayer:Bbun Hollynose- Lithe ginger she-cat with pale golden eyes and long claws. Roleplayed by:Up for Adoption Birchblaze- Small, lean, black tabby tom with clear blue eyes and razor sharp claws. Roleplayed by: Up for Adoption Aspenflower: A small, silver tortoiseshell she-cat with bright, blue eyes. Roleplayer:Feath Icefeather - Pretty pure white she-cat with crystal blue eyes, three claw marks under her left eye, and a black and white feather that she wears by her ear. Roleplayer: Moss Frostbite- a black tom with snow-white paws and green eyes that reflect the sunshine off the snow.Roleplayed by: Fern Visionblurr - gray tabby tom. Roleplayer: Whiskers Apprentices Tanzanitepaw - Silver tabby she-cat with tanzanite blue eyes. Rped by Crystal Purplepaw All black she-cat with yellow eyes, purple paws, eyes sometimes turn red Kits Patchkit: white she-cat with orange spots and one orange patch that looks like a heart. Roleplayer:Up for adoption Ashkit (SpC) Ash~ Roleplay Dark Forest Roleplay Category:Signature Category:Clans Category:Active Clans